


Rollin' Down The Aisle

by traintospring



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Jackson really wants Heelys, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintospring/pseuds/traintospring
Summary: 둘의 결혼식이 일주일 남았고, 마크의 멘탈은 붕괴되기 일보 직전이다.





	Rollin' Down The Aisle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rollin' Down The Aisle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145472) by [desole (tearyxz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole). 



> * 원작자의 동의를 받지 않는 이상, 추가적인 번역은 불가능합니다.

마크는 느긋하고, 평온하고, 차분한 사람이었다.

이 표현이 확실하지 않았을 경우를 대비해 말하자면, 마크는 _아주_ 느긋하고 평온하고 차분한 사람이었다. 당연히 그도 다른 사람들처럼 열정으로 인한 진통을 겪고는 했으나, 대체로는 흐름을 따르는 데 더 편안함을 느꼈다.

그러니 그의 피앙세가 그의 정반대 항이자 그의 과장된 버전이라는 사실은 아주 자연스러울지도 몰랐다.

"잭슨." 그렇게 말하는 마크의 목소리는, 정확히 재앙적으로 구는 아이를 말리는 양육자의 것과 똑같았다. "가게 문 닫기 전까지 _한 시간_ 밖에 안 남았어. 사야 할 물건도 다 못 샀다고." 마크가 돌려받은 대답이, 성마른 아이가 내는 것처럼 우스꽝스럽게 따라 한 원래의 문장이라는 게 놀랍지는 않았다.

"그치만 마크~ 어른용 _힐리스_ 가 있단 말야! 이렇게 큰 사이즈도 나온다는 거 알고 있었어?"

잭슨은 자기가 들고 있는 신발 한 켤레에 너무 빠져들어서는 그 질문을 할 때 마크를 쳐다보지도 않았다. 그는 한쪽 손에 신발을 한 짝씩 들고 무분별하게 내팽개쳐진 박스 옆에 웅크리고 앉아있었다. 시험 삼아 바닥에 대고 바퀴를 굴려보더니 만족스러운 미끄러짐에 이상한 소리를 냈다.

"너무 _멋져!_ " 잭슨은 그렇게 지껄이고서야 마크를 올려다보았다. 사슴 같은 눈과 해맑은 미소로.

마크는 서둘러 잭슨의 말을 끊으며 질문에 곧바로 대답했다.

"그래, 그렇네! 나도 어릴 땐 가지고 있었어! 근데 사실 제대로 타기 엄청 까다롭고 나도 두어 번 정도 얼굴로 넘어진 것 같아. 아직 사야 되는 물건 많이 남았잖아. 잭슨 우리 가야…."

"어 아팠겠다! 근데 그건 어릴 때였잖아 그치?" 잭슨의 선택적 수용은 편안하게 대화에 스며들었고 그가 멈추지 않을 거라는 걸 아는 마크는 축 처졌다. "세상에나, 마크! 멋있고 독특한 게 떠올랐어. 혹시 뭔지 알겠어? 결혼식장에 걸어 들어가는 대신 힐리스 타고 미끄러져 들어가면 엄청날 거야!"

" _잭슨._ " 마크가 이를 꽉 깨물고 말했다. 원래 생각한 것보다 훨씬 심각한 상황이었다. "결혼식이 바로 다음 주라고. 다음 주. 칠 일 남았어. 이렇게 갑자기 식장에 _힐리스를_ 타고 들어가자고 결정할 수는 없다고."

잭슨이 고개를 홱 돌려 갈색 눈동자로 마크를 바라보며 멈춰있었다.

"잠시만, _한 주_ 밖에 안 남았다고? _칠 일_?" 잭슨이 날카롭게 소리를 질렀고, 마크는 가까이 있는 스웨터 선반에다 약혼자의 얼굴을 파묻어버리고 싶다는 충동을 느꼈다. 어쨌거나 마크는 참아냈고 혹시 판매원의 주의를 끌지는 않았는지 확인하기 위해 양 옆을 힐끔힐끔 살폈다. 소란을 피우다 가게 밖으로 쫓겨나는 건 이미 재앙과도 같은 이 밤에 걸맞은 아주 창피한 끝일 터.

"그래 잭슨, 결혼이 한 주 남았다고, 그러니까 우리 _제발_ 가게 문 닫기 전에 쇼핑 좀 마치면 안 될까?" 마크는 그에게서 억지로 신발을 뺏어들 준비를 하고서 쉭쉭거렸다. 그 결과, 잭슨이 돌연 일어났을 때 마크는 그의 엉덩이에 거의 얼굴을 부딪칠 뻔했다. 잭슨의 눈 속 반짝임으로 인한 심각한 우려와 비논리적인 끌림에 마크의 배가 간질거렸다.

"맞아." 아직도 뭔가에 홀린 것 같은 눈을 한 잭슨이 숨을 내쉬듯 말을 뱉었다. "일주일만 기다리면 넌 영원히 내 게 될 거고, 난 네 게 될 거야."

이 시점에서는, 갑작스러운 고백에 충격받은 마크도 얼굴을 붉힐 수밖에 없었다.

"웃긴 얘길 하네." 마크가 당황스러우나 즐거운 기분으로 시선을 내리깔았다. "어쨌거나 지금도 그렇잖아, 결혼 안 한대도. 그건 그냥 형식적인 거야."

"당연하지." 마크가 다시 그의 시선을 마주하자, 잭슨이 행복하게 미소를 지으며 동의했다. "그치만, 그래도 기다릴 수가 없어. 우리 결혼식은 아주 특별해야 돼."

"그래, 그래, 특별할 거야." 마크가 손을 뻗어 잭슨의 손목을 붙잡으며 웃었다. "그리고 모든 게 아주 부드럽게 진행돼야지. 우리 이제 쇼핑하러 가자? 문 닫기 전에? 그리고 난 우리가 이미 오래오래 행복하게 살았습니다로 끝나는 동화 같은, 세상에서 제일 아름답고 진부한 결혼식을 하자는 얘기를 끝냈다고 생각했는데?"

"그래, 맞아. 당연하지." 잭슨은 마크의 뺨에 재빠르게 입술을 찍기 위해 앞으로 몸을 기울였고 드디어 정신을 차린 것처럼 보였다. 마크는 만족스럽게 잭슨의 손목을 놓았으나, 잭슨의 시선이 그가 여전히 쥐고 있던 힐리스에 닿았을 때는 자신이 너무 일찍 안심해버렸다는 걸 깨달을 수 있었다.

그러나 이번에는 열렬한 탄식이나 들뜬 헛소리가 아니었다. 그래, 잭슨은 입을 쭉 내밀고 속눈썹을 잘게 떨며 그 눈빛, 슬픈 강아지 같은 눈빛으로 마크를 쳐다보고 있었다.

성인 남자가 그러고 있는 걸 보기엔 아무래도 좀 메스꺼운 표정이었지만, 마크는 거기에 정말 너무, 너무 약했다.

"잭슨…. 이거 너한테 맞지도 않잖아…." 마크는 마지막으로 힘없이 시도했으나 잭슨은 그대로 버티고 있었고 마크는 결심이 모두 무너지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

"잭스으으은." 마크는 완전히 포기하며 얼굴을 손에 묻고 신음했다. "맹세하는데, 너한테 맞는 사이즈 못 찾으면 _절대로_ 결혼식은 못 미뤄."

"마크한테 맞는 걸 못 찾으면 어떻게 해?" 잭슨은 저러다 얼굴이 찢어지진 않을까 걱정될 정도로 크게 웃으면서, 마크의 얼굴에서 손을 떼기 위해, 마침내, 신발을 내려놓으며 짓궃게 반응했다.

마크는 마침내 폭발했다.

"난 힐리스 안 신을 거야! 결혼식장에 그거 신고 들어가지도 않을 거고!"

~~

다행히도, 결혼식은 연기되지 않았다.

불행히도, 결국 둘은 힐리스를 한 켤레 샀다.

다행히도, 잭슨한테 맞지는 않았다.

불행히도, 마크한테는 맞았다.

"난 죽을 거야. 말 그대로 죽고 말 거라고. 카펫에 작은 주름이 잡혀 있을 거고 난 그 위로 넘어질 거고 그럼 머리가 깨질 거고 난 내 결혼식장 입장 통로에 피를 쏟겠지."

마크는 보통 느긋하고, 평온하고, 차분한 사람이었다. 그러나 마크가 곧 그의 남편이 될 약혼자와 함께 결혼식장으로 걸어, 아니 미끄러져 들어가기 직전에는 그 모든 수식어가 그를 완전히 저버렸다는 걸 명확히 느낄 수 있었다.

마크가 발을 헛디뎌 넘어지고 머릿속에 들어있던 게 온통 바닥에 흘러나와서 잭슨이 영영 그의 남편이 되지 못할 _으악 시간이 다 됐잖아._

마크는 축하의 함성, 숨소리, 콧노래와 흐느낌으로 가득 찬 통로로 한 발을 내디뎠다. 교회는 아주 아름답게 꾸며져 있었다. 높은 아치형의 천장과 사람들의 얼굴 하나하나, 꽃 한 송이 한 송이를 햇빛만으로 완벽하게 밝힐 수 있을 만큼 넓은 창문들로.

그러나 한 발짝 내디딜 때마다 심장은 가슴 안에서 둥둥댔고, _미끄러져_ 들어가는 연습까지 한 좌석까지 가는데도 두려움에 떠느라 아무것도 볼 수 없었다.

마크는 발을 헛디뎠다.

카펫에는 요철은커녕 꽃잎 한 장 떨어져 있지 않았다. 마크는 그냥 공중에다, 또는 보이지 않는 외계 물질에 걸려 넘어졌고, 죽음을 맞을 준비가 돼 있었다.

그러나 그의 머리는 깨지지 않았다.

그 대신에, 단단하고 뜨거운 팔에 안겼다. 고개를 들자 잭슨의 익숙한 눈빛이 마크를 맞았다. 황홀에 젖은 눈이 그를 비추고 있었다.

몇몇 하객들은 일어나서, 몇몇 하객들은 손뼉을 치면서 환호했지만, 마크는 다시 한번, 잭슨에게 덤벼들어 성급한 키스로 그를 끌어들이느라, 그 중 아무것도 들을 수 없었다.

이게 바로 둘이 원한 거였다. 약간은 특별한, 가능한 것 중에 최고의 클리셰와 함께 끝나는 것.


End file.
